


Memory and Music

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Hundred Drabbles [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Love, Memories, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Leia Organa, her memories, and her music.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: A Hundred Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1880980
Kudos: 6





	Memory and Music

Voice of an Angel 

“You’ve the voice of an angel.” Han’s compliment when he came up behind Leia as she sang an Alderaanian lullaby to the kicking twins inside her made Leia start.

“How would you know I have the voice of an angel?” Leia laughed. “Have you ever heard one sing?”

“Not before I heard you sing.” Han kissed her cheek.

“Then you’ve never heard an angel sing.” Leia shook her head in exasperation though inside she was flattered, not that she ever intended to tell Han that. 

“Keep singing.” Han’s eyes drifted shut. “I can imagine I’m on the moons of Iego.”

Beast under the Sleep Couch 

Anakin’s lower lip quavered as Leia tucked the blankets about him. “I’m scared of the dark.”

“Why?” Leia wished she could assure her son there was no need to fear the dark, but she couldn’t when she thought of her father.

“There’s a beast under my sleep couch.” Anakin pulled the blankets to his chin. “I can’t see it in the dark, and it’s scarier when I can’t see it.”

“There’s no beast under your sleep couch.” Leia brushed a soothing hand over his hair, wondering how different the galaxy might have been if Anakin’s namesake had feared the dark.

A Hero but a Rogue

Leia had been fourteen when a fortuneteller at an Alderaanian spring festival had first told she would marry a rogue.

“Your life line proclaims your vitality will never fade. Your wisdom line says you’ll learn when to fight and when to listen.” The fortuneteller’s wizened finger traced the lines on Leia’s outstretched palms as she read the destiny imprinted in them. “Your love line promises you’ll find true love with the one you least expect. Your fate line announces that you’ll transform the galaxy, and your marriage line makes it clear you’ll marry a rogue—a hero, but a rogue.”

Frost Palace

Leia blew on the viewport, letting her warm breath frost the cold panes. Finger pressed against the glass, she drew the palace in which she had been raised on Alderaan. She painted its proud spires and the snow-crowned mountains that girded it. She sketched the terraces where she had eaten on sunny days, the high windows of the soaring grand entrance hall where her parents had received visitors, and the lush gardens that smelled of night-blooming candlewick flowers during evening strolls.

She drew a palace that now only existed in misty memory as icy grief frosted her heart.

Dancing in the Eye of the Storm

Leia danced in the midst of a raging storm, not caring that the rain soaked through her shimmersilk dress to her skin. The droves of water cleansed her, flowing through her to scrub away her sorrows. The sound of the storm was the drumbeat of revival and renewal, part of an eternal cycle that created and sustained her life and all life in the universe.

In the eye of the storm, she was at the center of everything, and when Han suggested she come inside, she held out her hand and invited him to dance in the rain with her.


End file.
